It's All For You
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: One shot! Sora would do anything to make Cloud happy,give him his own family, and the love of his life. Too bad Sora know's that it isn't him... CloudSora ZackCloud character death


One shot! Sora would do anything to make Cloud happy, give him his own family, and the love of his life. Too bad Sora know's that it isn't him...

mentions: mpreg for a reason, you'll see later XD

Pairings: CloudSora, SoraCloud(only once) , ZackxCloud

* * *

He stood there staring out the window, his spiky brown hair was trailing to his shoulders, he would have to push his bangs aside just so he could see sometimes. He wondered what was really going inside his own he, may be he was finally starting to go insane? Nah, he's too happy to go insane, may be what's fianlly happening is that...he's starting to see everything, taking notice of it, he's starting to grow up.

_"About time too!"_

Sora chuckled, he figured that would be Kairi's response to what he was thinking but Riku he would...

_"Sora, are you losing you're touch?" Riku said and smirked._

"Yeah, that's what they would say," Sora said and stuffed his hands in his pants. And Kairi would be right, after all, by now Kairi and Sora are both 20 though Riku's 21.

"Hm, time sure flys by," he said and chuckled placing his behind his head, may be he really was losing his touch. After a long time he had visited Merlin's home and gotten the book he needed, without permission but he was only going to borrow it. Though returning it might be a problem considering, he had just went to talk to Yen Sid and discussed that plan he had in mind.

* * *

_"You must understand, Sora, that once this spell is done there is no going back," Yen Sid told Sora staring at the teenager before him, "I'm sure you have read what this spell requires and what must be done to make it work."_

_Sora flashed that bright smile, completely carefree and childish despite the fact that he was no longer a child, "Yes, I know Master Yen Sid. But it doesn't matter, I'm still gonna do it."_

_Yen Sid frowned, "You are willing to go so far as to-_

_"I would pull the stars from the sky for him,"Sora said grinning, "I'd do anything for him."_

_Yen Sid knew there was no point in arguing with Sora anymore, "Very well, but first I need something of him, a possession he once had, perhaps of great deal importance to him at one point in his life."_

_Sora frowned and bit his lip as he tried to think of an answer,his eyes grew wide and were filled with determination, "I know just the thing! I'll bring it back to you in a day or so."_

_"Very well, off with you then."_

_

* * *

_And so that led to Sora stepping off the gummi ship, with it over looking Midgar from a cliff. He shook his brown locks that now reached a little past his neck but still in the wild spiky fashion. He wore his dark blue sleeveless top, and black shorts like his old ones, and the necklace that he always wore still hung around his neck.

He had promised his mother that he would never take it seemed that, he would have to break that promise.

Sora closed the door to the gummi ship and went off to walk towards Edge, where he knew Cloud would be. As he glanced at the Buster Sword that Cloud had showed him on their first date a long time ago, he couldn't help but sigh.

"I hate losing but...I can't win against you," Sora mumbled as he stared at it, slowly his baby blue eyes turned away from the Buster Sword.

He shook his head and ran down the cliff, towards where he knew Cloud would be, he needed to get this over with and then spend the rest of his time with him. Sora frowned, he hoped that Cloud would understand, he really hoped he did.

Sora reached the familiar place of Tifa's bar, he grinned and pushed the door open, "Hey, Tifa!" he grinned.

Tifa looked up and smiled, "Sora, I thought you weren't going to visit us till next week," she said.

"Well...after you called Leon he told me what was going on with Cloud and I got really worried," Sora said and pouted, "Is he doing any better?" Sora asked.

Tifa sighed, "Well, he stopped throwing up every time he tries to eat," she said and placed the polished glass down, "But it's still hard for him to keep anything down."

Sora frowned and bit his lower lip, "Um...do you think I can go see him?" he asked.

Tifa nodded her head, "Sure, he's upstairs he has been asking for you," she said and sighed, "I hope this sickness he's caught blows over soon."

Sora looked up at the stairs and blushed a little as he chuckled, he knew exactly what was wrong with Cloud, "I doubt it'd be soon."

Before Tifa could as Sora ran up the stairs quickly but when he reached the door to Cloud's room he took a deep breath and pushed the door open. It was slightly dark but Sora didn't mind, he spotted Cloud in his bed, looking a little bit paler than usual with his bed covers up to his shoulders.

"Cloud," Sora mumbled and grinned.

Cloud blinked and looked up, he offered a small smile as he managed to sit up, his body didn't feel weak but Tifa insisted that he needed his bed rest which he had gotten ...the past four weeks. The younger male grinned at his lover and went over to hug Cloud tightly, "Missed you..." he mumbled as he buried his face in Cloud's blond locks.

Cloud stiffen for a moment but relaxed as he felt the body seem to melt against his own and returned the embrace hugging him tightly he pulled back and kissed his temple, "I missed you too, Sora."

Sora grinned,"Good, so how are you feeling?Tifa told me that you're able to keep some food down, now," he said.

Cloud nodded his head making space so that Sora could make room, "Yeah, just small stuff...I just can't chicken anymore it just makes me want to vomit."

Sora grinned, he seemed to be beaming which confused Cloud even more, "Interesting, well either way you should be eating more Cloud! It's not good for you to be eating so little," Sora said and pouted.

Cloud blinked and shook his head, "I'll be fine Sora, stop worrying."

Sora sighed seeing that there was no point in pushing it, instead he sighed and kissed Cloud's cheek softly making his nose brush against it. Cloud smirked and wrapped his arms around Sora, the brunette let him and he soon found himself straddling Cloud's lap.

Sora's sky blue eyes stared into Cloud's mako blue ones with the hint of green, he leaned down and was about to kiss Cloud on the lips when the older pulled away and shook his head which caused Sora to frown at him.

"Why not?"Sora asked as he pouted cutely at Cloud.

"I don't want you catching whatever illness I have," Cloud reasoned and nuzzled against Sora's cheek.

Sora huffed and pulled away to look at Cloud, "Ne, Cloud I can't catch it silly, unlike you I don't have mako in me."

Cloud frowned looking confused, "What does mako have anything to do with this?"

Sora's grin turned in a cocky smirk, one that he had gained from his time with Riku, "Because what you have isn't an illness Cloud, it's something way more important. Something even I couldn't do, not matter how many times you've topped me."

Cloud tried to process the words Sora was speaking to him but it was slightly hard to concentrate when he felt a hand slide under his shirt and caress his stomach. Sora's hand felt warm against Cloud's slightly cool skin, his fingers brushing against the small little bulge there, barely noticeable to those who weren't looking for it.

"Sora...explain," said Cloud.

Sora blushed brightly and shifted uncomfortably under Cloud's gaze,"Um...ah w-well Leon told me what Tifa told him and well we talked to Merlin and he explained it to us." Sora said and his blush deepened mostly from embarrassment.

Cloud sighed,"Sora that still doesn't explain what mako has anything to do with this..."

Sora bit his lower lip, "Cloud I was...four months ago you...I...well you got me pregnant." he said shutting his eyes tightly.

Cloud's eyes grew wide, he could hardly believe what he was hearing, Sora? Pregnant? But how? And-

Cloud looked into Sora's eyes, "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked him.

Sora looked like he was going to cry but held it in and batted the tears away, "Because...a month later...I lost the baby, Cloud."

Cloud looked completely surprised at what Sora had said, he could see how Sora's eyes grew dull for a second. The blonde knew that Sora blamed himself for losing the child, "Sora don't-"

"And there was a second time a month later," Sora said stopping Cloud from talking, "I wanted to try again so I pressured you, remember? Well, it worked I was pregnant again and I was hoping that it would pull through but..."

The brunette let a single tear fall down his cheek but he wiped it away, "I lost it within a week Cloud,"

"Sora...you should have told me, why didn't you tell?"Cloud asked wrapping his arms tightly around Sora's waist kissing his wet cheek.

"Because...I felt ashamed, weak, I couldn't even give you a family Cloud. Merlin explained to me that it was the mako in your body that even let me get pregnant, but since I don't have any in my body the pregnancies couldn't work."

Cloud bit the inside of his cheek, "Sora, it's fine just having you, being with you is enough Sora." he said and meant every word.

Sora sighed and nuzzled against Cloud's hair it was soft, and smelled like strawberries, though he had never told Cloud that. He'll probably tell him sooner or later, but the silence is broken by Cloud's pervious question.

"Sora...what does that have to do with me being sick," Cloud asked even though it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

That was when he felt Sora stiffen in his arms and he pulled back looking in Cloud's eyes, "It does Cloud, promise me you won't get mad at me?" Sora said giving him the perfect pout.

Cloud sighed and gave in as he nodded his head,"I promise, Sora."

The brunette grinned brightly, "Good! I don't want to die yet," he said not noticing Cloud wincing, "Well Cloud do you you remember what happened like almost four weeks ago?"

Cloud blinked and tried to remember what had happened, slowly like he was trying to look through a mist it came back to him. Sora and himself were alone, in the gummi ship since well, they couldn't very well do what they wanted to do in Cloud's room in Tifa's bar.

* * *

_Sora leaned down and kissed Cloud softly, "Please, just let me do it this once, only once,"Sora said a purred a little nuzzling against Cloud's cheek._

_The blonde sighed, he couldn't help it, Sora was just ...so cute sometimes it was hard to say 'no' to him. "Alright, but just this once,"_

_Sora grinned brightly and hugged Cloud, "Thank you!"_

_Cloud chuckled softly and looked at Sora, he never really thought that he could be so ...happy since...since **him**, but then again there were times when Sora reminded him of Zack. He could never tell the younger male this, it would probably hurt his heart._

_Sora, not knowing what was going through Cloud's mind leaned down and kissed Cloud frimly on the lips as he press him against the bed. The blonde sighed contently and returned the kiss opening his mouth as he felt Sora's tongue brush against his lower lip. _

_Sora groaned softly and slipped his hands under Cloud's shirt, just like the many times Cloud had done the same to him. He felt the cool skin under his fingers brushing against toned muscles,within moments both their shirts were gone, it seemed as if they had simply vanished. _

_Cloud moaned softly as he felt Sora suck on one nipple as the other was pinched and taunting the other, his free hand slipped into the blonde's pants giving a teasing touch. Cloud bit his lower lip keeping in a moan that wanted to escape his lips, Sora pulled away from what he was doing and kissed Cloud roughly on the lips again. _

_Cloud was surprised, who knew Sora had it in him to be so...dare he say it? Dominate..._

_Cloud kissed back, their hearts beating loudly in their chest, their half naked bodies hot and slightly sweaty as they pressed against each other. Sora broke the kiss, he kissed Cloud's cheek softly before nibbling on his earlobe. This caused the blonde to moan and turn his head so that Sora had better access._

_The brunette hummed as his teeth nibbled on Cloud's neck, biting ever so often before leaving butterfly kisses to sooth the bit of pain. While he was doing this his hands were focused on another task, undoing Cloud's pants and pushing down past his knees along with his boxers. _

_Sora blushed as felt Cloud's erection rub against his stomach, he shook his head and focused on what he wasnted to do. He wanted to make this perfect, he'll never get another chance like this, never. He licked Cloud's neck ever so softly, the blonde moaned as the ghostly touches of Sora's fingers as it caressed his sides, to his hips, to his legs. _

_Cloud shivered at his touch, he wanted to get up and kiss Sora badly, to touch his skin, his body, to have him. But he promised, and so he didn't give into what he desired and let Sora touch him softly, kiss him, nibble at him, he didn't know such little things could send shivers down his spine or make him moan._

_Sora bite his lower lips as he discarded his own clothing pressing his naked body against Cloud's causing their erections to press and rub against each other, causing the two of them to moan. He kissed Cloud's neck as he slid his hand under the pillows pulling out a tube popping it open. The brunetter looked nervously at Cloud and the blonde smiled as him pulling their lips together in a reassuring kiss. _

_Sora pressed their members together as he coated his fingers, he couldn't help but giggle that it smelled like cherries. His blue eyes met Cloud's as he coated fingers traced his inner thigh lightly before pressing a digit inside Cloud warm entrance. _

_Sora moaned softly and Cloud gasped, closing his eyes, the younger male moved his finger in and out slowly before adding another one just as Cloud had done to him many times. He quickly added a second and a third finger, trying to stretch out Cloud, trying to remember how the older male had do it to him._

_Cloud moaned softly pressing himself down against Sora's fingers as they moved in and out, and stretching his groaned softly at how warm Cloud felt, he leaned down and licked the tip earning a small moan from Cloud's lips. Licking his lips he kissed base before letting his tongue trail up til the top lick the slit, as his fingers continued to pleasure Cloud from the inside._

_The blonde moaned as he gripped the sheets ,"Stop teaseing..." he managed to sat between breaths. _

_Sora smiled and licked his tip once last time before pulling his fingers away, Cloud tried not to groan at the lost of contact as Sora popped the tube open again, coating himself. He tossed it aside and gripped Cloud's hips, hwe looked into those perfect eyes as he positioned himself at his entrance. _

_Nibbling at his lower lip he pushed himself inside, moaning at how warm and tight Cloud felt around him forgetting to stop he put himself all the way in, moaning softly. Cloud gasped and gripped Sora's shoulders, wrapping his legs around Sora's waist. He bit the inside of his cheek as Sora entered him completely, the brunette paused waiting for Cloud to adjust. _

_Cloud grinding his teeth, "Move."_

_Sora blushed and instead of answering, started to thrust in and out of Cloud at a slow pace, groaning as he did so. Cloud almost purred, his toes curling, the slow pace with driving him insane. But at the same time the slow rhythm of Sora thrusting in and out of him sent shivers down his spine. _

_Cloud, digging his nails into Sora's shoulders a little met his thrust with his own thrust, making him go deeper as he moaned. Sora shut his eyes tightly, he wanted to make this perfect to make it last, but he gave into what both he and Cloud wanted, and started to thrust harder, and faster. He was looking something, the very something that would make him scream Cloud's name when they were together. _

_"Ah!" Cloud moaned as he arched his back a little, his toes curled and his nails dug into Sora's shoulders as he saw stars. _

_Sora groaned, knowing that he had found it, the spot that would cause Cloud to moan like that. The brunette throwing caution to the winds gripped Cloud's hips harshly , thrusting deeper and faster into him, hitting the same spot over and over. Cloud threw his head back and gave a throaty moan, he could feel the pressure build , and shivered as Sora's hand gripped his weeping erection pumping it as the same pace as his thrusts. _

_The younger male moaned again, with Cloud's warm surrounding him and those moans echoing around his ear, he wasn't sure how much longer he could met his thrust with his own thrust deepening the pleasure for both of them even more. Sora could feel himself being so close moaning Cloud's name softly_

_"Sora!" Cloud moaned his name loudly as he felt himself cum spreading his seed all over his and Sora's stomach. _

_Sora was not to far behind as he gave one last thrust, closing his eyes tigthly, cumming inside of Cloud filling him completely he moaned out his name, "Cloud!"_

_Panting he collapsed on top of Cloud, basking in the scent of sex and sweat, he looked up at Cloud, both of them panting trying to catch their breaths. Sora slowly pulled himself out and laid besdie's Cloud wrapping his arms around the other and nuzzling against his neck. _

_Cloud sighed and relaxed as he pulled Sora closer kissing the top of the younger's forehead, he didn't say anything because there was no need too. The brunette chuckled and kissed Cloud's lips, "See? me topping isn't all that bad..."_

_Cloud rolled his eyes and kissed Sora, "Hm...so you were right," he said, "But tomorrow," he said smirking,"You're mine."_

_Sora chuckled and nodded his head as he reached up to give Cloud a kiss before yawning and cuddling against the blonde as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Cloud couldn't help but smirk as the blush on Sora's cheeks, he looked so adorable like that, "Yes, i remember Sora," he said and chuckled softly, "What about it? I still don't see how that has anything to do with ...what happened to you and the mako in me."

Sora groaned and felt like hitting his head,"Cloud! Really? You don't get it?" he said pouting as he placed his hands on his hips.

Cloud shook his head, the smirk never leaving his face, "No, so enlighten me."

Sora sighed, "Ok but...you promised not to kill me," he mumbled before he went in a new explanation, "When Merlin explained to me that I kept having miscarriage's with the babies because I didn't have mako in my body too help keep them, the mako in you helped me get pregnant but that's all it could do.

"I know you want a family, even if you don't say it out loud, but the way you treat Marlene and Denzel makes it obvious," Sora said and smiled brightly, "So as I tried to understand how the whole mako thing worked I came to a conclusion the I _could_ give you what you wanted Cloud...except..."

Cloud narrowed his eyes lightly, he wasn't sure he liked how this conversation was going, "Except what?"

Sora gulped, "Except that I couldn't be the mother,I couldn't be the one to carry the child because I would lose it." he took a deep breath, "Cloud that day when you let me you know...do that I um...I might have..."

Cloud arched an eyebrow, the smirk gone, "Might have what?"

Sora closed his eyes tightly, "I got you pregnant!"he said quickly as he covered his head expecting a blow to it.

Instead there was only silence which was even worse for him, opening his eyes he slowly lowered his arms to look at the blonde. He was surprised to see Cloud looking dazed, he didn't look mad or annoyed, slowly he placed a gloved hand on the smally bulge that was forming where his once smooth flat stomach was.

Mako blue eyes met with sky blue, Sora felt a little guilty at the lost look in those eyes, "I'm...pregnant?" Cloud asked.

Sora nodded his head, "Y-Yes...it was the only way to give you...you're own family, your own felsh and blood I know I should've told you, hell I should've asked if you were ready I was just being stupid, selfish and rushing into these type of things I'm sorry I'm so sorr-

Cloud cut him off as he placed a bruising and demanding kiss on Sora's lips, the younger groaned softly and closed his eyes as he returned the kiss . He felt Cloud's tongue licked his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and let their tongue's brush agaisnt each other moaning softly.

After they parted from much needed air, Sora could feel his cheeks redded, catching he breath he looked at Cloud, "You're not...mad at me?" he asked.

Cloud shook his head and actually gave him a rare smile, "No...just...shocked but I'm...I'm happy." he said.

Sora grinned,"Good! You'll be the best parent, I know you will," he said his eyes saddening a little but it was gone with in seconds as he laid beside Cloud, "Your birthday...it's next week..."

Cloud nodded his head ,"Yes, why?"

Sora nuzzled against his neck, "I want to give a present, an amazing present but first I need to borrow something Cloud."

The blonde was listening, Sora's tone of voice had suddenly gotten serious, "What do you need?"

Sora bit his lower lip, "I...I need to borrow Zack's Buster Sword be-"

As if someone had hit him, Cloud shot up and out of the bed, smiles completely gone from his face he was almost glaring at Sora who looked away and at the floor. "Why?" Cloud asked it didn't sound demanding but Sora knew better.

Sora bit his lower lip, sighing he looked up at Clodu with determination in his eyes, "Because, I asked Master Yen Sid if he could put an enchantment on it. I know it means a lot to you, so I asked him if he could put a spell to keep it from rusting and help it keep in perfect condition."

_I hate lying to you Cloud, but if you knew what I was about to do...you would do your best to stop me..._

Cloud seemed to relax a little, "That's....why you want to borrow it?" he asked.

Sora forced a smile and nodded his head, "Yes! I know how important it is so I...I want to do something to help it keep well perfect, I guess."

Cloud sighed, a part of him wanted to scold Sora for even asking such a question, but the thought and the kindness in Sora's voice not to mention his winning smile and lovely eyes. Cloud understood why Sora wanted to do it and so he couldn't stay made at him.

"How long...will it take?"Cloud asked.

Sora smiled holding up his fingers, "In three days if i get it to him today it'll be ready for your birthday."

Cloud nodded, "Well then I'm going as-

Sora stood up from the bed and frowned, "No you're not! Think of the baby, you can't put it under stress otherwise you might lose it...like...like I did."

Cloud soften his gaze and wrapped his arms around Sora, normally Cloud wasn't very touchy feely, but with Sora he just couldn't help it it was just how their relationship worked.

"Fine, but promise me...you'll becareful with it," Cloud said as he stared into Sora's eyes in a serious manner.

Sora smiled and nodded his head,"I promise Cloud, you have my word,"

Cloud nodded his head as he let go of Sora, the brunette grinned brightly and kissed Cloud lips, "Come on," he said tugging on Cloud's hand.

"What-"

Sora turned around and pouted, "What? You don't want to see me off? I have to leave today with the sword so I can get it back to you for your birthday, silly."

Cloud blinked an nodded his head, his other hand touching his slowly growing belly and mused if Sora was as innocent as he seemed to be.

* * *

Sora and Cloud stood there, Cloud staring at the Buster Sword, with no expression on his face but his eyes told Sora a far different story. Gripping Cloud's hand tightly in his own he flashed a smile at Cloud before he let got.

Cloud didn't say anything as he watched Sora pull the Buster Sword from the ground before slinging it over his back. Cloud shook his head and did his best not to look said as Sora smiled brightly at him, what was this dreading feeling at the bottom of his heart?

"Alright, well I'll come back tomorrow," Sora said, "I get to spend two days with you before I have to pick the sword up from Master Yen Sid's place, ok?"

Cloud nodded without saying a word, Sora sighed and offered Cloud a slightly sad smile as he walked towards him and kissed Cloud on the lips, "I promise, see ya later Cloud and becareful ok? It's not just you anymore." Sora said as he grinned again.

Cloud smiled faintly and nodded his head as he watched Sora turn away and disappear into the gummi ship. He wondered why he felt like Sora wasn't telling him something, something very important. Shaking his head he turned away, he needed to get back, beside's he'll need to tell Tifa the news. He couldn't help but smirk as he tried to picture her reaction, it'd be priceless.

Cloud looked up just in time to see the ship disappear before he headed back, trying to ignore the horrible feeling at the pit of his stomach.

* * *

_Sora had arrived at Master Yen Sid's place with in an hour since he was rushing, he landed the ship and stepped outside taking the Buster Sword from his back. It looked rusty and slightly old, but within an hour Yen Sid would have looking good as new. _

_Sora stepped in side and spotted the old magincain, "Master Yen Sid! I got the item," Sora said and showed it to him._

_Yen Sid stepped forwad and touched the sword with the tip of his fingers, "Hm...yes this will do perfectly Sora,"he said, "I assume it'll need to be polished as well?"_

_Sora grinned sheepishly and nodded his head, "Yeah that's what I told Cloud, if he knew what I was up too...eh it wouldn't be pretty."_

_Yen Sid nodded his head as he waved his hand causing the sword to float out of Sora's grip and onto the floor where there was strange cravings and letters. Sora bit his lower lip as little afraid, but he shook his head, he was doing this for the person he cared for the most, he wasn't going to back down from this. Cloud, deserved so much happiness and Sora would do anything to make sure it happened. _

_Yen Sid looked a little sad as he turned to Sora,"And now we need..."_

_Sora stepped froward nodded his head as he reached out and grabbed a knfie that was on the table, "We need...a life exchanged for a life..."he mumbled and looked at the sword. He did his best not to cry._

_**You better make Cloud happy...Zack...

* * *

**_Sora kept his promise and returned the next day, he had noticed that Tifa was grinning from ear to ear and hugged him tightly along with Marlene and Denzel. He had glanced over at Cloud to ask what was going on, to see the blonde eating a strange mixture of chocolate, strawberries, syrup and pancakes. It seemed that Cloud had told Tifa the news and she has been mothering him ever since.

Cloud and Sora spent the day with each other, kissing, holding, caressing, but they didn't go too far considering Sora didn't want to put pressure on the unborn went out to walk around for a little bit, even went to visit Aerith's flowers that had bloomed once again even though she wasn't there. She had stayed in Radien Garden with Leon, while Cid and Yuffie came back.

The next day proves to be far more eventful, Cid, Yuffie, Barret and Vincent all came once Tifa has spread the news to them. Yuffie had squealed loudly and tackled Sora to the ground, Cloud wouldn't let her get near his person as he threatened bodily hard on her if she tried. Cid merely patted them both on the back, saying that he hoped they weren't twins for Cloud's sake. The blonde paled at the notion of that thought and Sora merely laughed nervously. Vincent, a man of few word congratulated them both, while Barret teased about when the wedding was going to be.

Sora laughed and shook his head, "Wedding? I don't think we plan on that."

Cloud looked at Sora, trying to hid the hurt he felt but merely nodded his head in agreement.

Tifa mused on how the child would turn out, would it have an ever wilder spiky hairstyle than Sora's and Cloud's? Would it be blonde? Black haired? Or brown hair? But one thing they all settled on was that the baby was going to be adorable.

As the guest found their rooms, since tomorrow was going to be the big day, Sora bid goodbye to Cloud again. The blonde knew why and escorted him towards hit Gummi ship, it was past midnight when they said goodbye. But before Sora entered the Gummin ship he turned to Cloud and smiled.

"Hey...I know this might be asking a lot but," He paused, "Could you wait here for me? It'll only take two hours."

Cloud smiled and nodded his head, telling Sora that he would wait there, on the cliff over looking Midgar. Sora smiled and gave him a blanket to keep him warm before kissing his lover ina bruising,demanding almost desprate kiss. Cloud returned it without question, but his heart ached for some reason but before he could ask Sora was gone along with the Gummi ship.

* * *

Cloud was sitting down, next to where Zack's Buster Sword would be placed again once Sora came back. He sighed wrapping the blanket tightly over himself, absentmindedly he wrapped his arms around his belly in a protective manner.

He smiled a little, to think, he was actually having a child...he remembered at one point with Zack he had mused about having one. Back then he was a cadet and from what Sora had told him, it wouldn't have worked out.

Cloud shook his head, thinking about Zack and the times they had together always made his heart feel like it's being crushed all over again. Sora would sometimes sooth those worries, but the fact that Sora reminded him of Zack sometimes would just make it worse.

He blinked, his mind wondered back to what Sora had said earlier, about not wanting to marry, it didn't bother Cloud all that much. But he would have excepted Sora to be jumping up and down excited at the idea.

_Zack would..._

Again Cloud shook his head, and looked up at the sky, it had been almost three hours and he wondered if Sora had somehow gotten lost. It really wouldn't surprise him...

The sound of the gummi ship landing behind him echoed through the night, he stood up and watched Sora step out. He was carrying the Buster Sword as he smiled at Cloud, but for some reason he looked really tired. Cloud figured it was because of his lack of sleep, since he hadn't gotten any sleep tonight.

"Happy Birthday, good as new," Sora said as he smiled and handed the Sword to Cloud.

The blanket fell to the ground but neither of them bothered to pick it up, Cloud was too busy staring at the Sword, it looked perfect. Good as new, as if there had never been any rust on it ever, the blonde smiled as at Sora and kissed him softly on the lips.

He turned away and placed the sword it had once been, the moon's light was reflected off it, making it glint in the moon light. Cloud smiled as he felt a hand grab his own, "Thank you..."

Sora grinned,"Your welcome," he said Cloud noted that he sounded tired, "It was the least I can do, I want to make you happy."

Cloud turned and pulled Sora into a warm embrace,"You do Sora..."

The brunette chuckled and nodded his head, he pulled away from the embrace and looked at Cloud. It gave the blonde the chance to get a good look at Sora, he looked pale, though his smile was still bright, his eyes looked a little duller.

"Sora, you look tried," Cloud said brushing a few strand from Sora's face,"Let's head back-

Sora shook his head, "No, I'm fine Cloud beside's...it's almost over, "

Cloud didn't like the tone that voice help, it sounded tired, worn out, sad, everything that Sora wasn't. He frowned at his young lover touching his face only to realize how could he felt, it was as if he was touching an ice cube.

"Sora," Cloud said in a serious voice,"Sora, what is going on? There's something that you're not telling me."

Sora grinned in a guilty manner,"Yeah...but I can't tell you Cloud, it'll ruin the surprise."

Cloud frowned, "What surprise? Sora you look like you'll faint at any moment!"

Sora blinked but smiled, "Then it's almost time...I'll have to go soon Cloud,"

The blonde frowned, "Again? You're to Yen Sid's place?"

Sora shook his head as he smiled sadly, "No, I'm going away Cloud," he said and tried to touch Cloud face only to have his hand pass right through it.

Cloud's eyes grew wide at his, he gasped a little and tried to grab Sora's hands but he couldn't they were see through. He felt like his heart was falling apart Sora was...

"You're...disappearing..." he mumbled in disbelief.

Sora nodded his head, "Yeah, Yen Sid said he wasn't too sure how long I'd have left. But either way, I'm glad I was able to spend my last few days with you."

Cloud's eyes seemed to look glossy but the tears wouldn't come, he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that this was happening. Sora smiled sadly, using all he will power he managed to make his hand solid for a few moments brushing Cloud's cheek softly.

"I need to give a few things,Cloud please look at me," Sora said.

Cloud looked up and Sora flinched at the look of being lost, hurt and betrayed, he bit his lower lips and summoned his key blade. Cloud looked it in a questioning manner but he didn't speak as Sora placed it in his hands, which caused Cloud to looked at his was smiling brightly like he always did, "I need for you to keep it safe Cloud, promise me? Keep it safe till it's time," he said to him.

The swordsman merely nodded his head, holding the keyblade tightly in his hands, next Sora took off his necklace and placed the cool metal around Cloud's neck, "That's for you, Cloud...I love you, I've always loved you...I want you to be happy and this it the only way."

Cloud glared at Sora,"How does this make me happy?!You're not only leaving me but the baby too!Sora I-

The brunette shook his head,"You'll understand...a life for a life I couldn't bring back your real present without paying the cost first."

Cloud's glare softened a little_...what does he mean? A life for a life? Paying the cost? Did he-_

"Sora, what the hell did you do," Cloud said glaring at the man before him, Sora wasn't a little child anymore.

The brunette's smile never changed, "You'll see Cloud," he said and his voice sounded soft and kind yet hollow.

Cloud gasped almost dropping the keyblade as he finally realized, Sora was completely transparent, he was almost gone. The blonde let a single tear fall as Sora bent down and brushed his lips against Cloud's belly it felt like a breeze against his skin.

Sora stood up, "I love you Cloud but...I'm not meant for you," he said and chuckled, "Don't look so sad...trust me you'll see me again just not...how you would think so."

Cloud shook his but his voice wasn't working, he started to cry as Sora slowly and completely faded away with a childish grin on his face as if nothing was wrong. The blonde's knees gave out and he was on the ground, silent tears flowing down his face.

_He's gone..._

_I was abandoned again..._

_He didn't tell me..._

_He left me..._

_Why, Sora?_

_How does this make me happy!?_

Cloud was too busy with his thoughts, wrapping his arms around himself, letting the keyblade fall to the ground and the necklace bounced against his chest. He was so caught up that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind him, he didn't even object as two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, warm hands brushing against his belly.

"Cloud, you shouldn't cry, you'll make Sora sad," said a voice.

Cloud stopped crying, he had stopped breathing, heck his heart had stopped beating. He knew that voice, and he knew exactly who that voice belonged to but it was impossible. Cloud slowly turned around in the embrace, and gasped loudly his eyes filling up with tears again.

There was Zack, holding him tightly, nuzzling against his neck and placing a soft kiss on Cloud cheek. He opened his eyes and stared at Cloud, smiling brightly, "This isn't a dream Cloud, this is real, I'm real and I'm here to stay."

Cloud gasped and flung his arms around Zack's neck crying all the tears he had held back over the years. He could feel the life giving off of Zack's body, he could feel that other man's heart beat against his chest. But the question that was bothering Cloud was...how? How had this happened?

Zack, as if he had read Cloud mind kissed away the tears on his beloved cheeks and smiled, "Sora...it was all Sora Cloud, He loved you so much that...that he gave up his existence so that he could bring back mine." Zack said, "he said to tell you...Happy Birthday, Cloud."

Cloud placed a hand over his mouth, and dispite his anguish he felt so happy, so thankful but sad. "That...silly brat" Cloud mumbled, "Only he would go so far...but I'm happy...just like he said I would. I'm so happy that he did this."

Zack chuckled and kissed Cloud on the lips, it was soft, kind and reassuring, exactly what the blonde needed at the moment. They pulled away from the kiss staring at each other, Cloud bit his lower lip and looked conflicted for a second.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Zack asked and he ran his hand through Cloud's hair.

Cloud bit his lower lip and grabbed Zack's hand, placing it over the bulge in belly, he watched as Zack's eyes grew wide. The blonde didn't need to explain his condition, the soft look and happiness in Zack's eyes were enough.

"Cloud...that's...that's amazing,"Zack said as he grinned and hugged his lover tightly into his chest, "I get to be it's daddy!"

Cloud chuckled, "Yes...I guess this is Sora's gift...to the both of us." he mumbled.

Zack grinned and nodded his head, "You have no idea! And just wait till I get to spoiling you and the pup!" he chuckled.

Cloud, for the first time in so long, smiled brightly and laughed with Zack, yes, he was happy completely and utterly happy. "I love you...so much Zack," Cloud whispered as he kissed Zack's lips.

Zack returned the kiss, " l love you too Cloudy, and this time I'm not leaving."

Cloud smiled, "Good."

* * *

Nine Months later

* * *

Zack was pacing up and down the waiting room, he was nervous, no he was beyond nervous. He kept biting his nails, his fingers, hell even his lip. He was sure by the end of the day there would be an obvious mark he had been pacing for the last 12 hours.

Cloud had gone into labor earlier that day, scaring the shit out of Zack who started panicking. It was Tifa who made everyone calm down and bring Cloud the to hospital. The doctor had explained to Zack a few hours ago that Cloud would be giving birth through C-section since he was a male.

And since then the ex-SOLDIER had been pacing, Tifa was tired of watching him do it but she couldn't say much against it since she as accidentally punched a hole in the wall from frustration. How much longer would they have to wait?

As if on cue a nurse came out to the waiting room, grinning like it was Christmas, "The baby is healthy and has been safly delievered," she said.

Zack grinned and was bouncing on the balls of his feet and Tifa was crying tears of joy, "Can we see him?" Zack asked the excitment was obivious.

The nurse nodded her head, "Yes, please follow me, but do be quiet they are both tried and I believe that the baby has fallen asleep."

Zack nodded is head, and Tifa smiled, both of them seemed to be holding their breaths as they entered the room. Tifa gasped and did her best not to squeal at the adorable sight, Zack on the other hand grinned brightly and walked right up to his lover.

Cloud looked up at them, he looked tired, but healthy and happy, he smiled at his best friend and his lover as he cradled the baby in his arms. Zack walked up beside him placing a loving kiss on his lips , "You look like a mess but still beautiful," he said to Cloud.

The blonde blushed lightly, "Shush, you'll wake the baby."

Zack blinked and finally looked down at the bundle in Cloud's arms, he smirked when he noticed that it was a baby boy. His hair was a dirty shade of blonde, and he could see that the baby had Cloud's nose and ears. But what Zack realized how much the baby looked like Sora, which made Zack chuckle.

The baby opened his mouth to yawn and slowly opened his eyes, they were bright, sky blue and staring at his parents. Zack blinked before he shook his head and smirked, he looked over at Cloud and the blonde shared that same thought.

_"Don't look so sad...trust me you'll see me again just not...how you would think so."_

Zack caressed the baby's cheek, he giggled and with his tiny hand grabbed Zack's finger. Cloud smiled so much he thought his cheeks would fall off, this was perfect, this was everything he had ever wanted.

Zack chuckled at the baby,"So...what do you want to name him?" he asked Cloud.

The blonde smirked, "Isn't it obivious?"

Zack chuckled and kissed the baby boy's forehead, "Hm...kinda, but that doesn't answer the question, what do want to name him?"

Cloud smiled, "Sora...I want to name him Sora."

Zack chuckled and leaned down inches away from Cloud's face, "Perfect name."

"Hm..."

Zack close the distance and kissed Cloud tenderly, with his figner still captive in Sora's tiny little hand. This...was all they ever wanted and more. This was perfect. Zack pulled away and smiled at Cloud and then at the baby.

"I love you, Cloud," Zack said and he smiled.

Cloud returned the smile, "I love you too, Zack."

* * *

OMG! ....that is the longest once shot I have ever down in my life ! Please review and tell me what you think!!!


End file.
